Sick for You
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Kabaji is sick, and Dan visits him, resulting with plenty of fluff. Ootori sees things Hiyoshi misses. A Kabaji and Dan birthday fic. Sequel to Chance Meeting. Shounen ai KabajiDan.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Konomi Takeshi does. I'm merely playing with them for a while.

A/N: This was originally a joined birthday fic for Dan Taichi and Kabaji Munehiro this January. A sequel of sorts for _Chance Meetings_.

* * *

Sick for You

The house was… somewhat intimidating. Of course, it obviously wasn't as big as Atobe's mansion – not that Dan had ever visited it, but he'd certainly heard enough – but it was still notably larger than any of the houses surrounding it, which weren't small either. Surrounded by a sizable garden, the building was more of a manor than a house. And Dan was now standing before it, looking at the large, imposing gate.

Fortunately, Dan had never been too good at getting scared of anything big and impressive.

Pressing the button on the fancy doorbell – or gate bell, he wasn't sure what such things were called – he waited until someone spoke up. "Who is this?" asked this someone from the speaker by the button.

"I'm Dan Taichi, a friend of Munehiro-san's," he replied. "I heard he was sick and wanted to see him desu."

"Ah, yes. He did mention you," The voice took on a somewhat friendlier tone. "Come on in, I'm sure he's already waiting for you."

The gigantic gates started moving slowly, allowing him to slip through onto the garden path. By the time the gates were completely open, Dan was already well down the path towards the main building, moving quickly with the fast steps he'd had to learn to keep up with everyone around him on his shorter legs. Even then, the way seemed almost endless, at least compared with the few steps it took to get from the sidewalk to the front steps of Dan's own home.

Finally, though, he reached his destination, skipping up the steps to the large doors. By the time he reached the doors, though, no knocking or such was necessary; a maid opened the door for him, smiling at him as he smiled brightly and nodded at her in thanks.

"So you are Dan-kun." The voice made him look towards its source, seeing a finely dressed lady looking at him with some curiosity in his gaze. "I have… heard about you. I must thank you for befriending my son. It's the first time Munehiro has ever sought the company of anyone but Atobe-kun… I know most people find him rather, ah, peculiar."

"No, it's me who is grateful," Dan hurried to say. "Most people only see me as a little kid; I'm really fortunate to have Munehiro-san who actually takes me seriously." And that was the most he was going to say until he knew exactly how much Kabaji-san had heard about him from her son.

"I'm sure he feels the same way." With one last smile, Kabaji-san then nodded at the maid, who by now had closed the door behind him. "She'll show you to his room."

Thanking her, Dan then followed the maid through a few long corridors, his eyes wide as he looked around. He'd never been inside the house, and it was quite… stunning. Sure, he'd known the Kabaji family was very wealthy – even on the scale of Hyoutei students – even if they didn't quite reach the Atobe family's level; however, he hadn't expected their house to be quite this impressive. Or, rather, he hadn't known quite what to expect. After all, unlike Atobe, Kabaji didn't exactly flaunt his wealth.

The maid stopped in front of a door, smiling and nodding a bit before she opened the door. Dan thanked her quickly before stepping inside, looking around.

The room was huge, at least when compared with Dan's own small room that was always half full if both his dog and Kabaji decided to be there. In the middle of all this open space was a large bed in which Kabaji lay. He seemed unusually pale and tired yet he managed to form a smile as he saw Dan.

"Ah, Taichi-kun," Kabaji said, setting aside a book he had apparently been reading. "You shouldn't have come over. I don't want you to catch this…"

"I'm pretty resistant to any illnesses desu," Dan said cheerfully. "And besides, I wanted to see you." He walked closer, sitting on the edge of Kabaji's bed. "How are you feeling? You look pretty bad."

"That's just about how I'm feeling, too," Kabaji replied with a rather humourless chuckle. "And right before the next matches, too… captain won't be pleased."

"Oh, please." Dan huffed even as he secretly felt happy Kabaji would say even that little to him. He knew all too well most people never heard one word from the gigantic sweetheart outside tennis courts. It made him feel… special, somehow, that he would be one of the very few who got to hear Kabaji talking more. "Not even Hiyoshi-san can get upset at you for getting sick desu."

"Oh, yes he can." Kabaji pushed himself up into a sitting position, reaching out his hand to ruffle Dan's hair. His hand was warm on Dan's head – too warm, almost, heated with fever as it was. "Not all are as wonderful captains as you are, Taichi-kun." He gave Dan another small smile.

"Thank you, Munehiro-san," Dan replied with a happy grin. In the month they'd been dating they'd at least managed to move on to first name basis, even if it was only with honorifics. Still, it was quite different from "Kabaji-san". "I'm not really all that great… but even I know people can't help it if they get sick."

"Our captain knows it well enough, but that doesn't stop him from complaining." Kabaji chuckled just a bit. "It's rather understandable, though… it's not easy to take Atobe's place, so he's trying very hard."

"I can only imagine desu." Dan crawled closer, leaning his head against Kabaji's shoulder with a happy sigh. Even if he was sick, Kabaji was still just as big and strong as ever. "…I missed you desu," he murmured, looking down to where his hand lay over Kabaji's much larger one. "And I was worried, too…"

"There's no reason for that," Kabaji replied softly, turning his hand around so Dan's hand was resting on his palm. "Yes, I am rather sick now… but it's nothing to worry about." He turned his head a bit to press a light kiss on Dan's hair. "I'm more worried about giving this to you…"

Dan smiled at the kiss he felt on his head. "I already told you I don't catch things easily desu. I'm not as frail as I seem."

"I know that, Taichi-kun. But if you did catch something from me… I'd feel very guilty."

"Don't worry about that, Munehiro-san." Dan chuckled a bit. "…I guess that means you won't kiss me, though?"

"No, I won't." Kabaji smiled as he pressed another small kiss on top of Dan's head. "Not until I'm better…"

"Unfair," murmured Dan. "But then, that's just Munehiro-san… always thinking of others rather than himself." He slipped a bit further, now leaning half against Kabaji's chest. "…But I really should go desu… You need rest and I'm keeping you from it."

"No... I'd rather have you here until you have to go." Another moment of feeling special. How many people had ever heard Kabaji saying "no" to anything? "But if you want me to rest…"

Suddenly Kabaji was lying down again, pulling Dan with himself, and the younger boy found himself lying half across a strong, broad chest. Turning to hide his face in the junction of Kabaji's neck and shoulder, he murmured, "Please get better soon desu… And when you do, let's go out together, okay?"

There was a hand in his hair, large and heavy and ever so gentle as it combed through his messy hair, and Dan couldn't help but smile as he more felt than heard the soft rumble of "Usu" through the powerful chest.

Of course Kabaji would be better soon… after all, Kabaji would have never lied to him.

*

"Ah, Kabaji-san! You're better now, aren't you?"

Turning to look, Kabaji found Ootori hurrying towards him. He nodded. "Usu."

"You were away from school for days! We were getting worried." His teammate walked up to stand beside him, looking out to the courts where the members of the huge club were starting their warm-up before practice. "You probably can't play in the next matches yet, can you?"

"…Usu." Kabaji… wasn't sure he could put quite enough regret in that word. After all, he wasn't feeling very sorry at all. Rather, he was relieved his lingering illness provided him with a reason to skip the next match.

"…But then, you probably prefer it that way. Since it's Yamabuki." Never let it be said Ootori couldn't be fairly sharp sometimes. The silver-haired boy gave Kabaji a sympathetic glance. "I heard their captain's lately been playing Singles Two. Hiyoshi-san was planning to make you win that match by simply using your strength."

That one… didn't require a response. After all, they both knew it was like that… just as they both knew Kabaji would not have done that. Could not have.

"I think it's rather cruel of Hiyoshi-san, really," Ootori continued quietly. "If you played with your full strength you might accidentally injure him no matter how good he is, since he's so small… But then, Hiyoshi-san probably doesn't even know you would care, right?"

"Usu." Because Hiyoshi didn't know anything about Kabaji that didn't have to do with tennis. And that was the difference between him and Atobe.

"But, well, since you were sick so recently, I guess that's it, then, right? We'll just have to see those matches through without you." Ootori gave him a small smile. "And Kabaji-san… I won't tell on you if you'd rather cheer for Yamabuki than Hyoutei."

Kabaji thought of that. He thought of Hiyoshi's rather cold tactics, unafraid of using harsh strategies to advance as long as no actual foul play was involved. He thought of Yamabuki, and Hyoutei, and the bright smile on Dan's face after a victory that almost seemed to make the sun shine stronger.

Then, turning towards Ootori, he smiled slightly and spoke. "…Thank you."

And afterwards, he'd take Dan out regardless of the outcome.


End file.
